


Dear Mrs Kobbeth

by RioVoltaire



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Cute, Gen, Sith should not be cute, but Jezper throws that on it's head, image, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioVoltaire/pseuds/RioVoltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jezper (and Risam'os) write a reply to the mail from Mrs Trea Kobbeth, the wife of the Twi'lek Republic Sergeant from Belsavis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mrs Kobbeth

**Author's Note:**

> Image of the in game mail included (although, seeing as there were more than one of my characters there, the actual mail from my verse is likely a little different).
> 
> Strikethrough'd words indicate deleted/backspaced words. Also I'm pretty sure MS Word hates me a little bit now for deliberately misspelling words, poor thing.

\---Attempt 1---

~~Dear Trea~~

~~I am sorry~~

  

\---Attempt 2---

~~Trea~~

~~Please forgive me for~~

\---Attempt 3---

Mrs ~~Kobe~~ Kobbeth

I am sorry I have taken so much time to respond to your ~~meseg mesege~~ ~~messege~~ message. I have been very busy. I wanted to send you a message much ~~earlier but I have been very busy and did not know how to say~~ sooner but I ~~did not~~ was not sure what to ~~say~~ ~~write~~ say.

I am happy that your husband got home safe and I hope that you and your son are also safe as well.

Please tell him that I am very  ~~great~~ grateful to him as well because he stayed and helped me and pretended to be  ~~someone else~~ ~~Sam~~ the person I  ~~thout~~ thought he was when I was sick and hurting. Please also tell him that I am sorry about the trouble I made for him and I did not mean to do it. And do not worry I understand that he does not wish to send a message himself. I am not  ~~angry~~ ~~mad~~ sad.

I am happy that you do not think I am an enemy and I am  ~~flatered~~ flattered that you think I am a hero even though it is your husband that is the hero and not me.

You do not need to repay me  ~~please~~ . Your husband has done it  ~~allready~~ already by his own kindness. I would like if you keep the credits for your self please because I do not need it but I am happy at the thought.

Thank you very much for your kind  ~~messege~~ message and words and I hope you are doing good.

~~Darth Occ~~ ~~Lord~~    Jezper

 

\---Final Copy---

Mrs Kobbeth

I am sorry I have taken so much time to respond to your message. I have been very busy. I wanted to send you a message much sooner but I was not sure what to say.

I am happy that your husband got home safe and I hope that you and your son are also safe as well.

Please tell him that I am very grateful to him as well because he stayed and helped me and pretended to be the person I thought he was when I was sick and hurting. Please also tell him that I am sorry about the trouble I made for him and I did not mean to do it. And do not worry I understand that he does not wish to send a message himself. I am not sad.

I am happy that you do not think I am an enemy and I am flattered that you think I am a hero even though it is your husband that is the hero and not me.

You do not need to repay me. Your husband has done it already by his own kindness. I would like if you keep the credits for your self please because I do not need it but I am happy at the thought.

Thank you very much for your kind message and words and I hope you are doing good.

Jezper

 

{Attachment: #Credits}

{Attachment: ‘From Sam’}

 

\--Attachment: ‘From Sam’—

Trea,

Hi, how are you? I’m Risam’os (or Sam or the one Jezper thought your husband was, whichever works for you) and I’d appreciate it if you’d also pass along my thanks to your husband for looking after him and playing along instead of rejecting him.

I’d also like to thank you for writing to him. He was thrilled when he received your message and insisted on reading through it all by himself. It took him a while and I had to explain one or two words to him but he managed it and we were both very proud in the end.

His reply is his own except for a few spellings that I corrected. It took him nearly an hour to write to what he considered an acceptable standard and I felt that changing it any would take away from the sincerity.

I’m only telling you this in the hope that it prevents any potential misunderstandings that might happen because of the wording of his reply, though I think it’s fairly straightforward myself.

Again, thanks to you both and I hope your family is doing well.

Darth Laetus

P.S. Also, just because I think it’s nice to know exactly who you’re talking to: Jezper is Darth Occlus of the Dark Council. He was hesitant to use his fancy new title because he thought it might distress you.

 

\---Message Sent---

**Author's Note:**

> Stars, Jez is hard to write for. I have no idea what level of reading-writing comprehension he'd be at after only 2 and a bit years of learning so I hope I did decently.


End file.
